The Wedding
by TearsfallenHeaven
Summary: WEll, it is Xander and Anya's wedding, expect a little return of some old characters later on, Someone new revealed in every chapter, starting at chapter 2. CHAPTER 3 IS UP PLEASE!!!! R&R!!!!!!! thanks!
1. The night before

" The Wedding"   
Chapter 1   
  
Xander and Anya are getting married and its the night before.   
As the party goes on at the appartment. Everyone is there.   
Buffy and her boy toy Spike, Willow and her wolf Oz   
The just about maried couple Anya and her slave Xander finally Dawn and her new Boyfriend Malcom.   
Just as the party gets going a wierd scratching noise can be heard at the door,  
Buffy as happy as can be opens the door and a vicious black cat attacks her then runs   
down into the basement of Xander's and Anya's Appartment/house.  
Bye the time she can scream Spike was already down in the basement looking for it.   
All that you can hear is cursing and banging five minutes later Spike comes up with nothing in his hands   
and a look of confusion on his face. Buffy gives Malcom a look of terror that could kill as he comes to help   
Spike. "Answer my question Spike, You went down there ans nothing was there?" Buffy asked as she held   
the wound on her face." Right" he replied in that accent that weakened Buffy's knees. "Where did it go?   
It went down there but disappeared, is that possible Willow? Because i dont want some possesed   
cat in my basement especially since tomorrow is my wedding day and i dont want it tearing the   
place apart while im gone." Anya said as she grabed some papertowel that she gave to Buffy  
"please dont bleed on our new carpet" Anya continued. "thanks for the concern Anya, Willow   
can you do a finder's spell to find the cat with a peice of hair?" Buffy said as she grabbed the   
peice of hair off her shirt. "Well, I can try, but I doubt it, I can do a spell hat can tell us where   
the cat escaped" Willow said as she grabed her purse getting a mixture of herbs out of her purse.  
Willow walked down the creaky stairs to the basement and she sat in the middle of the room   
she chanted and a bright light appeared infront of her as she smiled.   
She stood up following the light and it stopped by a wall of boxes.   
As Oz Spike Malcom and Xander removed the boxes a tunnel appeared  
and the light went slowly into the tunnel and Willow broke the spell and  
she held Oz's hand as she turned to everyone. "What now? Leave it or Go in?"   
Dawn asked, Buffy the decided that no one should enter especially Dawn and Malcom.  
"It probably was an inbread cat and it was crazy!, besides its only one cat.   
Lets just go and party besides I want to spend as much time with Anya as I can."   
Xander said. "Good idea Xander lets enjoy the party."   
Buffy said. not knowing what they did leaving the whole uncovered.   
"I sure wish that Giles was here to celebrate the wedding with us."   
Dawn said. Willow came to her side and said   
" We all do, and i bet he wishes that he could've been here with us to celebrate.  
" Magicly (with out Willow) the phone rang.   
Xander answered the phone and sounded like an answering machine saying"   
Hi you've reached Xander and Anya we cant answer the phone so leave a message ..   
Beep" Hi, Xander.....and anya how are you guys I" 


	2. The Phone Call

"The Wedding"   
Chapter 2  
Xander broke in "Giles! is that you? How's England? good i hope. But not as good as Sunnydale I really hope. Well Anya and I are getting married tomorrow and.......YOUR in Sunnydale. When no where are you? Pump 'N Go alright we will be there as soon as possible." and Xander hung up. Giles at Pump 'N Go lets go!  
  
Pump 'N Go:   
"Giles! Why are you in Sunnydale? Why aren't you in England? The End of the world is coming isn't?" Buffy asked so quick that he didn't have enough time to answer. God he had missed her for the 8 months. He hugged her first, then he hugged Willow, Anya and Dawn and shook Xander's, Spike's Oz's and Malcom's hands. "Wait I dont know you" Giles said as he pointed to Malcom. " Well if you hadn't of left you would have, He's my boyfriend." Dawn spoke up proudly. Giles pushed up his glasses looking at Buffy, as she shrugged "Giles, she is a teenager, god, i don't want her to live like I did" Buffy said. Giles shook his head and smiled at Malcom. "Well Hello then, there, Wot is your name again?" Giles said as he held out his hand again to shake it. "Well, my name is Malcom Powell" "Ello Malcom, nice to meet you"Giles said as she shook his hand pushing his glasses up again. "Well Giles are you coming to celebrate with us?" Anya said as she held onto Xander's waist. "Oh my gosh, Giles! will you walk me down the isle? I don't have a living father, so, would you?" Anya asked excited. "Well, I would be pleased too, Im shocked that you want me too!" Giles replied as she pushed his slipping glasses up again. 


	3. Pump N' Go

Anya jumped into Giles arms, after he said yes. "Thank you- thank you thank you!" she smiled to Xander, finally she had found a father figure to walk her down the isle. Giles pushed up his glasses, and smiled to Anya. Buffy looked at Giles, " As I was about to say, Giles Why are you in sunnydale again? I mean Im happy that you are here, but-" Buffy said as Giles put a hand to her mouth. "I dont know how to say this but, I think that there is something brewing in Sunnydale, not like anything we've faced before, I had heard the rumours from the witches council, that there is powerful magic hapening here, more then all of you can handle, yes, even you Buffy" Giles nodded lightly, and tried to smile. "Party pooper" Xander said, that had broke up the mood a little better in the expresso pump. Buffy looked at everyone and began to sing "What can't we do, if were together, whats in this place that we cant weather" Buffy laughed, that had come out of nowhere, and everyone stared blankly at her, not realising that she had meant to do that. "Guys, I was making a joke, you know, singing that stupid song that the stupid demon brought on us, where we would suddenly break out into song and dance" Buffy stared at everyone, still having a blank face, most likely figuring out what had been so funny about the song. "Haha, laugh, listen, I'm saying Im up for the challenge" buffy stated. "0Oooooooh" everyone cooed except Oz. "What? everyone sang, and I missed it? that is so unfair! I could have played guitar in the back round!" Willow replied "Oz, hon, its ok, it was most likely better anyway" "Yeah" everyone looked away trying not to laugh as they all remembered the look on the demons face, when he found out that Xander had summonded him, not Dawn. "Hostile 17" came a deep voice out of no where.  
  
To Be Continued....... 


	4. How Bad Can This Get?

Spike slowly turned around afraid of what he had heard, only one person called him that, it was Riley, Buffy was shocked when she saw Riley standing there.   
"Uh..Riley" Buffy choked out.   
"Hello Buffy, how are you?" Riley said watching Spike out of the corner of his eye.   
"Im fine...why are you in Sunnydale" Buffy blurted out.   
Riley laughed at her impatientence, he remembered how she had been that way before. "I am on a mission, actually the inaitive mostly broke apart for a while, so I went back home, and I got the calling again, and I was sent to the hellmouth on a mission, actually I dont know the mission yet, that is where I was heading actually to the iniative frat house. oh, forgive me, Hello Giles, Willow, Dawn, and I know none of you. the rest of you, well the humans." Riley said smiling. "And Wots that mean?" Spike asked facing him. "I was kidding Spike, Hello" Riley replied. "Well Riley this is Malcom and that is Oz, and you forgot Anya" Dawn said.   
"Oh..I am sorry. Hello Anya. Hello Dawn. Hello Malcom. Hello Oz. How are you? I hope everyone is alright." Riley said as he smiled towards Buffy.  
"So, Riley how long are you in Sunnydale?" Buffy nervously asked. She looked from Willow and Oz, to Xander and Anya then from them to Giles.   
"Oh..A awhile I mean atleast until my mission is finished. Why?" Riley asked being himself.  
"Well We have a deamon or monster of some sort on our hands and we need all the help we can get." Buffy blurted out, acting as though it were a mistake.   
"Well I'd Love to help! You know that Buffy! Anything to rid the world of evil....you know...'cause that is my job and all." Riley replied feeling sheepish all of a sudden. It wasn't like him to be shy around Buffy, Giles and the rest of the scoobies.   
"HEY B!" A familiar voice said. Slowly Buffy turned around to face someone that she thought she would never have to see again.  
  
* * * *   
Author's Note: I hope you like! its been a while since I posted. So I got a great idea for a chapter so I wrote! Please Enjoy! R and R Thanks!   
* * * *  
  
...........TO BE CONTINUED!........... 


End file.
